User blog:Lord of the STARS/Raptros Vs the swarm Part 10
As soon as the human military faces their defeat, the 2 raptros arrive swooping down from the sky, looking at the swarm. Now only 8700 of these bugs are still alive. They attack the raptros, and are swatted as if just annoying little.... bugs. The insects try stinging them, but at 100% health their stings are ineffective as a spear thrown at a 25ft giants leather shield. Bugs dive bomb at their eyes. Angered, the raptros shoot little fire balls at them, burning many, striking them in the air and on the ground. The whole swarm then comes out, but the 2 use their fire breath to roast them. Now, their are only pupa and eggs in the nest, the raptros, not thinking the nest to be any more of a threat, take to the sky and fly off. The queens know, that they are doomed, but, 800 eggs hatch into pupa, and they have prepared them a special food that will turn them into drones. 400 humans with flame throwers enter the nest, and nothing is hear to stop them, they are alone againced the 2 queens. They go in, and burn the queens to death, then set fire to the eggs and pupa. Thinking their job is done they then leave, but, the 800 pupa where hidden away well, and they become adult drones, and take to the sky. The males mate with the females then die, and when their flight is over 85 female drones survive their journey, and make nests. 3 months pass, with the nests having been made, now their are 14 million giant insects ready to take on the human race. The existence of the 2 raptros has been rumored but not confirmed, and they had slipped away back into the cave to hibernate after having eaten a whole heard of cows and sheep. Ready for action, the 14 million insects begin to swarm, and go to attack towns and cities, the human military fights back, using air forces, laser trucks, and missile trucks. The humans who had found the raptros cave journey back to it, and plant 12 bombs on the raptros as they sleep, then they go to the nearest city, and activate the bombs, waking them up. The 2 raptros take to the sky, looking for who ever did that to them, and they end up flying into a swarm of wasps, getting stung, and angered. The raptros breath fire into the swarm, burning hundreds, and start flying away. All the giant mutant insects on the earth are now focused on them, as missile bases around the world fire into the swarm. Ships fire into the swarm from sea, satlights fire into the swarm from air, and the armies missile trucks and laser trucks also fire. The raptros easly out fly the insects and shoot fire balls as they fly, they fly tword a highway and stay above it flying along until they find a oil truck, and pick it up spilling out its oil onto their skin, they then wait for the insect to start covering over them, and pin them, bitting at their wings so far inefectivly, but then they light them selves on fire, burning the insects, take back to the sky and fly into the swarm, and unleash a 45 second blast of flame throwing fire breath burning many insects and making them snap crackle and pop. They fly back out of the swarm and continue their flight along the highway, until they find another oil truck they then throw into the swarm, and shoot a fire ball at it setting them ablaze, then they sprint and jump flying high, then gliding, tired already from how far they had fled. But they press on, and arrive at the nuclear power plant they had been to 2 months ago, and their is the now fully repaired generator. The raptros throw a car at it, but its been fortified, then then throw 10, then 15 more cars at it, finally it breaks its outer shell off, letting out its energy. The 2 raptros get ontop of the generator to get more energy, as the insects begin to cover them they scrape them off, summon the energy, and fly into the sky, but soon they are being brought down to be restrained and swarmed to death, however they unleash their energy into a firy explosion, cooking all that had been on them. Chapter 10: Turn it up, not off. Seeing the power plant is being fed on for its energy by a kaiju the workers at first turn it off, but they are ordered to instead turn in up to level 77, not to high that the core melts down, not to low that the monsters don't have fuel. 800 factories have been built incase the insect threat continued, and these factories produce unmanned helicopters. 1200 already have been built, and they go in to join the fight, arriving in 4 hours. The 2 raptros struggle to keep the insects away, trying despretly to keep from being over run, when a single f-18 comes and fires 8 missiles into them both, wareheads designed to set them on fire. Protected by the flame the raptros see the generator turn back on, and get ontop to consume its energy. They allow the energy to be made full, and use their flam breath to burn as many air born insects as they can, 185 flame breath attacks latter the wasps retreat, the raptros summon their energy, and take flight, going up, up, up into the air. The workers seeing them leave turn the generator off. High in the air the raptros then glide off, when suddenly a f-22 fires 4 missiles and a Hail of bullets at them. Then turns to run away. The raptros are swift, but the jet has a great distance between it and the angry raptros, the jet runs away full speed, raptros catching up with it far.... closer.... close behind. Up ahead is a city, 1200 unmanned helicopters are on their way their, missile trucks firing in the distance. The raptros are on the brink of catching up with the jet as it nears the city, it suddenly dives strait down, evading being snatched, the raptros turn around and begin to go for another swoop, then the jet guns it strait forward, the raptros then dive where it was diving, the jet goes farther away, the raptros then go strait forward, now swiftly out pacing the jet. Their wings begin to get tired, they land and rest for 14 seconds, then go back into the air and flap high, swooping down at a angle then strait to regain speed they are now near the jet, opening their mouths to snatch it..... but then they see the city, covered in ants fighting police and winning, wasps killing many people. From the sides 25 jets come and fire missiles into the raptros, each one having radio active energy in it, green, red, and blue, making the raptros stronger. They then let them do their thing. out of nowhere 7 giant giant cruise missiles strike the city, aimed to destroy the insects. Then the military begin to fall back and leave it all up to the 2 raptros. They summon all their energy and shoot fire into the swarm on insects, that in return go to attack them. They swat at them with their hands and wings. They pick up mettle bars from a broken building and use it to swat at what is in the air, knocking many insects away. One of the buildings is a sporting goods store, ontop a giant tennis racket. One raptros throws the mettle bar and grabs the tenus racket, using it to swat at the insects. The other finds a oil truck, and throws it into the swarm. The insects try to land all over them, they alligator roll to get them off. 500 miles from hear a nest is found, a oil truck pours its oil into the hole, the area around the hole is pelted with 90mm shells to get them to swarm, and a missile lights the flame as they start to come out. A harrier leads them to the city. As soon as the swarm is focused on the harrier a nuke drills into the nest, killing 2 queens inside. At the city the raptros continue to fight the swarm, the swarms stings are finally starting to penetrate their scales and give them welts. A truck of green alien fuel is driven to the city, a helicopter leads the raptros to it, they feed apon its energy. Just then a convoy of oil trucks are also heading tword the city, the raptros see them and fly tword them, the drivers park get out and run. The raptros heal swiftly with the energy, and coat them selves in oil, then grab 3 oil trucks in each of their 4 talons. They fly into the swarm throwing the oil trucks at them, the insects try landing on them but get covered in the oil, they throw all the oil trucks they have into the air, shooting them, and letting it fall on the city into the ants. The harrier makes it to the city, having led another chunk of the swarm to the raptros, and then tries flying away. Seeing the insects come the raptros throw more of the oil trucks into the swarm, as they pass through the insects then setting them onfire in the air to rain down. Soon they are out of oil trucks. They shoot fire balls at them, and as they come closer they unleash their big flame breath attack burning through the rest of them, still covered in oil. Then a truck with a large trailer shows up, in it are 4 cows 5 sheep and 8 pigs, a human inside shoots a flare gun to get their attention, then drives away at full speed. As the raptros fly toward the truck up ahead is 8 more spaced apart by 1800 yards, each with large animals inside, the raptros eventually catch all 9, eating the animals inside, then a f-22 circles them, and gets their attention then flies off, as they fly after the f-22 their is a forest below. The f-22 flies as fast as it can, the 2 raptros following close behind, and below, a nest, the harrier fires a missile into the nest, striking it and angering the insects, who then come swarming out. The raptros unleash their flame breath at them, burning many, as the ants and wasps begin to swarm them they set them selves on fire, and roll on the nest to burn more, anger more, and crush them. They then start to fly away. 258 miles from hear a human flam thrower team has found another nest, and has killed half its population, but then face defeat Apon their loss 230 B-52s drop bombs onto the nest and then fly tword where the raptros are, as the rest of the nest go for the b-52s a second flam thrower team goes into the nest, and burn the 2 queens inside. The b-52s go to another city that is being invaded, flying right through a cloud of yellow jackets they drop the rest of their bombs on the ants and fly tword the raptros, who are now chasing a f-16. 43 jets are leading swarms over to a area where on the outskirts of the city oil trucks are being parked, all the people evacuated, all the money the place made also evacuated. Gamblers gulch, its a small city, they are willing to sacrifice it. The 44 jets lead many yellow jackets and ants both into the city hear oil trucks are parked by the hundreds separated by 1780ft on the outskirts. The raptros enter the city, followed by the yellow jackets. The raptros rest hear letting them get close. 450 missile trucks and 340 laser trucks show up, firing into the swarm, the raptros also fire into the swarm, in the center of the city are 15 oil trucks, they throw them into the swarm, a b-52 drops a bomb on the 2 raptros, inside a large amount of energy, they summon the energy and unleash their fire attack, while swatting the yellow jackets in the air. 2400 unmanned jets show up shooting at the yellow jackets. 340 trucks making a sugar trail have red ants following behind, they lead the ants to the city where 30 oil trucks then make a trail around them and set them on fire. The raptros pick up oil trucks and throw them into the swarm. Now every colonies swarm is coming into the area, the raptros make their retreat. 40 cluster nukes come down apon the area, consuming the city the oil and most of the swarm, the rest continue to pursue the raptros. The raptros fly away with the swarm hot in pursuit, until they come to the sea where they fly far off shore, then turn around and fly back into the swarm, unleashing fire on them. The yellow jackets cover all over their bodies, and they dive right into the sea making a huge splash that washes many in with it, diving deep into the water, and start to swim. The wasps on their skin are washed away, they come up above the water, firing fire balls out, taking in air, and continuing to swim, this they keep up 34 times, then they rest for 3 minuets, following they fly back into the air. By now all yellow jacket queens red and queens and their nests have been destroyed, while most of the swarm either killed by nukes missiles or the raptros. The raptros climb onto the beach, it does not seem any more insects are perusing them. Covered in stings and bites, showing visible bleeding, they rest, and let their bodies heal. With no queens no eggs are being laid, the insects will eventually die out. The raptros bodies are in pain and greatly damaged, but they are healing. After 4 hours of sleep the raptros take to the sky, and find a different mountain, go into a cave, seal them selves in, and snuggle together. Hear, they return to hibernation. What insects are left are scattered, and soon calm down. They will die soon enough. Each time they are found a orbital strike drops 90 mortar shells on the area, Days latter their is no more singe of insect activity. Or at least only normal ones. THE END. Category:Blog posts